


outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batgirl (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbara Calls Laurel Dinah, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Barbara Has Her Wheelchair, Bisexual Female Character, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Laurel Calls in a Friend, Magic, The Drake/Lance Family is From Gotham, childhood friendships, ignores new 52
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of dealing with Damien Darhk and consistently losing to him, the team are on the edge of their patience. And that's when Laurel makes a decision - she's calling in back-up. </p><p>It turns out Laurel has an old friend from her days visiting Gotham with her family, Barbara Gordon. When Barbara comes to Star City with her team (Nightwing, Tigress, and Zatanna), the whole game changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song “Right Hand Man” from the new Broadway musical Hamilton. If you haven't listened to the Hamilton soundtrack, it's free on Spotify and the songs are all on YouTube. I'm slightly addicted to it. 
> 
> The line works with this fic quite well, because the characters are outgunned (Darhk has magic), outmanned (Darhk literally has dozens of followers while they have #TeamArrow and sometimes #TeamFlash), outnumbered (same with the last one of course), and outplanned (as far as I've seen). 
> 
> Anyways, Babs isn't actually in the first chapter but chapter 2 is nothing but her pespective, so.... This fic doesn't currently have a beta but if anyone wants to volunteer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (jk I'd totally accept it). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the DCU or any of its characters.

“Oh, fuck this,” Laurel snapped, slamming her hand down on the table. “I'm done! I'm done losing to Darhk, I'm done playing his games! I'm calling a friend.”

She jumped up and made to go, but stopped when she felt Thea’s slim fingers wrap around her wrist. “Laur, what friend are you calling?” she asked.

Laurel’s sharp, angry expression softened. “A childhood friend who turned out a lot like I did,” she said before pressing a kiss against Thea’s hair and tugging her wrist free. She walked away from the group, though she could still feel Oliver, Felicity, and John’s heavy gazes on her.

Once she was out of eye shot and earshot, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the same person she had been talking to earlier that day. The phone only rang three times before the person on the other side answered. “Hey, Di. What’s up?”

“Hey Babs. Look, I need some help….”

* * *

 

When her conversation with Barbara ended, Laurel made her way back to what she liked to call the “Council Table”. Everyone was still sitting around it, discussing how to defeat Darhk and his Ghosts. Laurel planted herself in the seat across from Oliver and Felicity, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I called my friend and she will be coming to join us tomorrow. She'll be bringing a few of teammates with her as well.”

“Who is this friend?” Oliver asked, his arm wrapped around Felicity’s shoulders. Felicity’s warm, but shrewd, blue eyes met Laurel’s and her lips thinned.

Laurel’s biceps clenched as she stared at Oliver and Felicity, the unofficial leaders of their group. Thea was sitting next to her, a supportive hand pressed against Laurel’s thigh, and John sat on Laurel’s other side, neither approving nor disapproving - waiting for Laurel to tell them what she had done.

“You two have heard of Gotham’s vigilante, right?” Laurel asked. Oliver nodded, his jaw tightening.

“Yeah.” Felicity said, answering for Oliver. “The one that dresses up as a bat?”

Laurel nodded. “Yep, he goes by Batman. Well, I happen to know one of his former sidekicks. She went by Batgirl once upon a time, though that alias has since been taken and she prefers Oracle these days. Anyway, she’s an old friend of mine that I got back into contact with recently and she’s willing to help us. She will be bringing Nightwing, Tigress, and Zatanna though.”

“And how exactly do you know this Oracle, Laurel?” John asked.

Laurel shrugged, shifting her hair over her shoulders. “She’s a family friend. I’ve known her since I was...four, I think. Sara knows her too, as do my mom and dad. She’s practically part of the family. She gave me permission to tell you guys her identity, which is an honor. There are so few people who know who she really is.” Oliver arched his eyebrow and Thea’s grip on Laurel’s thigh tightened.

“Her name’s Barbara Gordon, she’s the daughter of GCPD’s Commissioner Jim Gordon. Nightwing, Tigress, and Zatanna may tell you all the identities when they get here but I have no control of that, so. It’s their choice.”

Oliver frowned at her before nodding. “I...suppose that’s fair,” he said. “Does she know our identities, Laurel?”

Laurel scowled at him. “Oliver, stop. I haven’t told her who any of you are - I’ve even given Fel and John codenames for when I’m talking of them.”

Felicity arched an eyebrow at her, a pleased smile tilting her lips upward. “Oh really?” she said. “And what do you call us, Laur?”

Laurel smirked at her. “Overlord and Spartan.”

Felicity was shocked into laughing. “You got those from me!” she exclaimed, delighted. Laurel shrugged and winked at her.

“Eh, that might be true,” she said. “Anyway, Babs will be here with her team tomorrow. They’ll be renting a room at that one apartment that’s still open.”

Thea tilted her head to the side. “The one that Jessa owns?” Laurel nodded at her and Thea bit her lip. “That’s a good place to stay. Jessa has a gun and is not afraid to use it.”

Oliver shot Thea a look. “Who’s this Jessa?”

Thea arched her eyebrows. “Jessa’s my friend Elena’s mom. She’s pretty cool and pretty terrifying. She runs Star Apartments.”

Oliver nodded. “Okay,” he said. “So what are doing now?” He sent Felicity a look out of the corner of his eye.

“I suggest we go home and get some sleep,” John said. “It’s three in the morning, Laurel clearly has an idea to help us defeat Darhk, and we’re all exhausted. We all need some sleep and staying up will do nothing to help Star City.”

Felicity and Laurel nodded in agreement. Oliver frowned for a second before nodding. “Very well,” he said. “Let’s go then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 


End file.
